Un Día Raro
by Eli Sykes
Summary: Una fiesta en la piscina. Música. Diversión y un pequeño accidente que...bueno si quieren saber entren y lean...Corregido por Queonda :). Gracias amiga. Por eso digo que eres la mejor. :D


**Advertencia**: Demashitta! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece son propiedad de **Yoko Kamio©**, solo las maniáticas y tontas ideas son mías. Que lo disfruten...

**Un Día Raro.**

.

.

* * *

—¡Apúrate, Kaoru!— gritaba una histérica Momoko.

—Ya voy, es que no sé cómo atar esta porquería.— decía Kaoru tratando de atar el nudo del sostén del bikini. Una vez lo hubo atado, salió del baño.

Ellas estaban en casa de Momoko para una gran fiesta en la piscina a la cual Kaoru no quería ni presentarse.

—Parezco una ramera con esto—mencionó, notablemente molesta— me pondré la playera encima.

—Kaoru— la interrumpió Miyako — ¡pero si te queda precioso!—

Finalmente, se resignó. —Si tú lo dices. ¡Pero no voy a quitarme la jodida playera!— y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bien. Los chicos llamaron para decir que están por llegar.— Kaoru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No podía creer lo que había oído.

—¡¿Que?!—.

—Lo que dije. Miyako '"invitó a los chicos".— Volteó a ver a la rubia de ojos azulados con una sonrisa pícara.—Vamos, admite que sólo los invitaste porque quieres que te vean en bikini—.

—Claro que no.— respondió, apenada.

—Pues, yo me largo. No me quedaré aquí con esos pervertidos.— dijo frunciendo el ceño.— me violarán, ¿Acaso no ves lo buena que estoy? — sonrió, divertida.

—Eso es cierto sin duda, lindura. Tienes un trasero espectacular.— acotó Brick.

—Pues yo voy por tus pechos, ¡me encantan!— La voz de Butch mencionó.

Un silencio sepulcral le siguió. Sabía que ese era Boomer. Kaoru se sonrojó a más no poder, sus mejillas rojas y cálidas. "Depravados" pensó con disgusto.

—Hola chicos, también estoy feliz de verlos.— se limitó a responder. Las otras dos muchachas también lo hicieron, sin poder disimular el sarcasmo puro en sus palabras.

—Hola chicas, ¿cómo han estado?— preguntaron los chicos, algo despreocupados.

Kaoru, que hasta ese momento estaba inmóvil y sonrojada completamente, caminó por la casa y entró en la cocina para beber un buen y necesitado vaso de jugo. Se encontraba reposando en la encimera ideando un plan para escapar, cuando de repente entró Boomer en la habitación.

—Hola Kaoru.— saludó gentilmente.

—Hola Boomer, ¿cómo has estado?— le dijo, respondiendo el saludo más por cortesía que porque realmente quisiera saludar al rubio que la acompañaba.

—Bien, ¿y tú?—.

—Bien, gracias.

Las palabras eran pocas en ese momento de tensión.

—Se nota bastante que no quieres estar aquí.— decía Boomer restándole importancia al asunto, mientras se servía el jugo.

—¿En serio?— resopló, evitando sonar avergonzada.— En realidad, me siento incómoda. Y no te ofendas, pero con ustedes aquí me siento peor.

—¿Por qué?—.

— Porque... no lo sé, simplemente me siento como un bicho raro.— Bajó su mirada al suelo.

—Por eso traes puesta esa playera.— La señaló. "_¿cómo lo habrá adivinado?_" pensó en pleno sarcasmo, molesta. Su semblante se coloreó de aún más rojo.

—…Sí—.

—¿Vamos a la piscina? – preguntó él. Ella frunció el ceño — no te preocupes, mis hermanos están molestando a tus amigas. Además, estoy aburrido y necesito hablar con alguien.— Se removió incómodo en su lugar.

—Está bien. Ya que.— aceptó desinteresada y resignada. Cualquier cosa que implicara alejarse de los otros jóvenes sonaba bien.

Salieron y, en efecto, Brick y Butch estaban molestando a Momoko y Miyako. Al parecer, tenían un insecto muerto y amenazaban con arrojárselos si no se quitaban las bragas..."estúpidos pervertidos"-pensó Kaoru. Boomer se sentó a la orilla de la piscina y Kaoru se sentó a su lado. Ambos comenzaron a charlar con suma tranquilidad, disfrutando del sol y la brisa veraniega que cruzaba sus rostros. Se ensimismaron en una charla por demás entretenida.

—… ¡Sí! y ¿recuerdas cuando Kotoko le escribió la carta a Naoki-kun?— ella asintió— el muy desgraciado ni siquiera se la recibió.

—Lo recuerdo muy bien. ¡Daban ganas de golpearlo! ¿También te acuerdas cuando estaban discutiendo en ese callejón?— ahora el que asintió fue el rubio— Kotoko-chan le había dicho ''Te olvidaré y seré feliz con otro'', y el muy desgraciado sólo la besó y la dejó sintiéndose como una perra ¡que rabia me dio!—.

—Lo sé.— le respondió Boomer, pensativo. –Yo…

Entonces, Butch y Brick los empujaron a ambos al unísono, arrojándolos de cabeza al agua. Tomaron a las chicas y también las aventaron al agua, para finalizar ellos mismos con una bomba de cañón doble que casi vació la piscina.

—Malditos.— murmuró Momoko, quitándose algo de cabello del rostro—.

—¡Tontos!— chilló Miyako.

—Hijos de perra.— exclamó Kaoru, sin privarse de su lenguaje habitual, molesta.

—Idiotas.— agregó Boomer.

—Ya, ya. No se enojen, solo fue un chapuzón, amargados— dijo Brick, fingiendo haberse ofendido.

—Debería castrarte.— le dijo sin tapujos la muchacha de cabello oscuro, enfadada.

—Oye, espera. No debes meterte jamás con las joyas de la familia Him— mencionó Butch, cubriendo instintivamente su zona más privada con orgullo— son muy valiosas.

—¡Eres un marrano!— Miyako estaba sonrojada y furiosa.

—Frustrado sexual.— Momoko sonreía burlona.

—¿Qué dijiste, pelirroja glotona?—.

—¡¿A quién llamas glotona?!—.

—Ya bájenle— se defendió detrás de sus brazos extendidos— No vinimos a pelear sino a divertirnos— cambió su semblante a uno más amistoso y la miró directamente a los ojos.— Linda pelirroja, ¿qué te parece si pones música? — Brick sonrió con picardía y le guiño un ojo.

—Claro.— Momoko se sonrojó, eternamente enamoradiza, salió del agua y puso un CD con la canción Disconnected de Pegboard Nerds, era la primera canción, perfecta para esa situación.

Los chicos empezaron a moverse al son de la canción jovialmente, disfrutando del momento. Al terminar la música, todos empezaron a reír. Miyako aprovechó para ir a buscar la pelota de playa, útil para las piscinas. Al volver con el objeto lo arrojó de un golpe a la piscina.

—¿Qué les parece un juego de vóleibol? ¿Niñas contra niños?— dijo Momoko, todos asintieron.

—Bien. ¿Quién empieza?

—Las damas primero.— dijo Boomer.

Así comenzó su juego. Ninguno se dejaba perder, todos tenían el mismo objetivo: ganar sobre el equipo contrario. La competencia era voraz, hasta que Kaoru golpeó la pelota con tal fuerza que le pegó a Brick en la cabeza.

—¡Salvaje!.— se quejó el pelirrojo sobándose la parte adolorida.

—Seré salvaje, pero les acabo de marcar un punto.— Kaoru sonreía con orgullo.

Mientras jugaban se podía oír claramente que en el reproductor sonaba la canción Cinema de Skrillex. Funcionó como un perfecto ambientador. Los chicos y chicas iban empatados dos a dos. El siguiente que hiciera un punto sería el vencedor. La batalla comenzó, movimientos hábiles se realizaban desde ambos bando, cuando de pronto, y de un golpe certero y calculado, una de las chicas logró que ninguno de los jóvenes golpeara la pelota, obteniendo así la victoria.

—¡Les ganamos!, ¡Les ganamos! ¡Son unos perdedores!.— las chicas festejaban su victoria, mientras los chicos fingieron molesta, aunque no podían evitar compartir su alegría. Después de todo, las habían dejado ganar.

Todos comenzaron una tranquila charla, hablando de lo primero que se les venía a la mente. Kaoru y Boomer hablaban animadamente ya que a los dos les fascinaba la animación japonesa.

Brick comenzó a llamar silenciosamente la atención a Butch, chistándolo disimuladamente. Miyako y Momoko habían ido a traer limonada y algunas galletas. Ya habían salido del agua y pronto les surgiría el hambre.

—¿Qué?— le respondió en otro murmullo.

—Te apuesto mi mesada por un año y mis postres por dos semanas a que no te atreves a robarle el sujetador a Kaoru.— sonrió con malicia.

—Que sean tres.— dijo confiado.

Los dos chicos estaban parados al lado de la parrilla donde Brick había asado las salchichas momentos antes, mientras que el pelirrojo y el ojiverde se encontraban detrás de ellosmsentados en las sillas de la mesa del jardín. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó sigilosamente a donde estaban Kaoru y Boomer hablando, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Acercó sus brazos largos con la mayor lentitud posible, casi como un ninja.

—Me encantó Mirai Nikki— le comentaba Boomer, luego con un deje de tristeza marcado en su voz.—pero fue triste como murió Yuno, pobre Yukiteru-kun...—.

—Sí, fue muy deprimente.. Es decir, al fin estaban juntos y...—.

En ese preciso instante, Butch jaló bruscamente el sujetador de la muchacha, provocando que este se rompiera y, para molestar aún más a la morena, la empujó de lleno contra Boomer.

Boomer, en un intento de detener su caída, la sujetó de la cintura. Kaoru se agarró de sus hombros, haciendo que el pequeño rubio sintiera los pechos desnudos de la joven de ojos color jade en el propio. Ambos cayeron al suelo, él debajo de ella. Incrédulos, abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente, su completo rostro teñido de color rojo sangre. Ella se separó lo más rápido que pudo, tapó sus senos con sus brazos y escapó corriendo. Entró en la casa y se encerró en el baño de la habitación de la niña de cabello naranja, completamente avergonzada y apenada. No creía volver a salir de ese baño en un buen tiempo. A pesar de que ella sabía había sido sólo una broma pesada de los chicos, se sentía rara y culpable, ya que ella sabía perfectamente que el rubio era el amor platónico de su amiga Miyako. ¿Qué pasaría cuando ella se enterara de lo que había pasado? No lo sabía, sólo quería irse de allí. Kaoru lo había repetido hasta el cansancio, sabía que eso de la fiesta en la piscina era una mala idea y más aún con los chicos ahí. Le parecía todo tan estúpido, nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir había sido su culpa.

Luego de unos minutos, un golpeteo resonó en la puerta del baño, ecualizado por las paredes de cerámica. Kaoru estaba sentada en una esquina, su rostro escondido entre sus manos. Las niñas comenzaron a llamar su nombre desesperadamente al otro lado de la pared.

—¿Kaoru?— preguntaba Momoko en un estado de profunda preocupación.—Kaoru, ¿estás ahí? Abre, somos nosotras.—

—Kaoru, los chicos ya nos dijeron lo que acaban de hacer, están arrepentidos. Y no te preocupes, Miyako no está molesta contigo.

—¿No?— había duda en su voz.

—Por supuesto que no. Sal, tenemos que hablar.— decía la ojiazul.

Kaoru se colocó la playera, salió lentamente del baño. Sus dos amigas la miraban con una pequeña sonrisa de pena por ella, tal vez Kaoru se enojaría con Miyako, por lo que ella le estaba a decir…

—Hay algo que debo decirte…yo...— ella lucía indecisa, no sabía si en verdad decírselo o no.

—Kaoru, la razón por la que Miyako no está molesta es porque...— la ojirosados trataba de ayudar a su amiga.

—Dilo Momoko, prometimos contarnos todo, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué sucede?— Kaoru estaba preocupada e impaciente, solo esperaba que ellas estuvieran bien.

—¿No te enojarás?—.

—Confía en mí—.

—Promete que no lo harás.— Momoko sonaba alterada.

—No me enfadare. Dime.—.

Ambas chicas se miraron, la rubia suspiró, debía decírselo.

— Es que… yo…— vaciló un poco, hasta que tomó valor y escupió la verdad rápida e indoloramente.— …me gusta Butch.

—¡¿QUE?!— Kaoru no cabía en su sorpresa.

—No te enojes conmigo, por favor.— Miyako bajo rápidamente la cabeza.

La morena frunció el ceño, pero que cojones. ¿Había oído bien? A su amiga Miyako le gustaba el gilipollas de ojos verdes. ¿El mundo estaba de cabeza o tal vez estaba soñando?

—Miyako…— Kaoru levantó la mano y Miyako cerró fuertemente los ojos creyendo que la golpearía, pero la morena solo acarició su cabeza. Momoko que hasta ese momento se encontraba observando sin interferir, suspiró aliviada. Miyako levanto la cabeza, abrió los ojos y abrazó a Kaoru, quien correspondió a su abrazo con firmeza. Quería a la pequeña rubia como a una hermanita menor y la apoyaría en todo, fuese lo que fuese.

—No me enojaría contigo Miyako, en el corazón no se manda y sé que no es tu culpa.—

—Pero a ti te gusta él. ¿No es así?— Preguntó Momoko.

—De hecho, no. Sólo me parece atractivo, pero gustarme, no. Además es un imbécil.

—Entonces, ¿Estaría bien para ti…si tuviéramos una cita?—.

—¡Claro que sí! Mientras tú seas feliz, yo también.— sonrió, comprensiva — pero yo creía que a ti te gustaba Boomer.

—Bueno. Creo que sólo es atracción física. Ya sabes es lindo y todo. Pero, Butch me gusta mucho más.— admitió, sonrojada.

—Bien por ti.— le gustaba ver a sus amigas felices.— Momoko, puedes pedirle a Boomer que venga por favor, necesito hablar con él.—.

—Claro.— las dos se fueron y ella quedó sola en la habitación de la pelirroja. Necesitaría más valor del que tenía para pedirle una disculpa al rubio. Escuchó unos pasos detrás de la puerta, seguido de unas voces que murmuraban cosas inteligibles.

—Sí, quiere hablar contigo.— una de las voces esgrimió.

—¿Donde esta ella?—.

—En mi habitación.— Momoko respondió. De pronto, volteandose lentamente y achicando los ojos. — No se te ocurra hacerle nada pervertido a Kaoru...— advirtio. -.-

— ¡No lo haré! — dijo sonrojado el pequeño de ojos azules mientras abría la puerta.

El entró a la habitación y se encontró con Kaoru sentada en el centro de la cama de la pelirroja. Ella lucía distraída, pero no la culpaba; le había dado tremenda regañada a sus estúpidos hermanos por lo ocurrido. Se suponía que Brick era el más maduro de los tres y vaya idioteces que hacía y, que persuadía a Butch para hacer.

—Kaoru.— Boomer estaba sonrojado y no era para menos.

—Boomer, debo pedirte una disculpa. Yo…—

—No.— la interrumpió.— Yo soy el que debe disculparse. No fue mi intención...— Boomer rió nervioso.

—Tus hermanos son unos pervertidos, me las pagarán y muy caro.— de pronto, sonrió maliciosamente.

—Eso lo doy por seguro.— rió estúpidamente, estaba nervioso. ㈳6

La morena le sonrió, luego de unos momentos de silencio. Se armó de valor para mirarla a los ojos profundos color esmeralda.—Kaoru, debo decirte algo.—

—¿Qué?— preguntó curiosa.—

—Primero contéstame algo… ¿Te gusta alguno de nosotros?— preguntó directamente y sin tapujos. Boomer la miró fijamente esperando su respuesta.

—Pues…Brick es muy guapo, y Butch es un idiota muy atractivo.— Kaoru sonreía divertida.

—Y… ¿yo?— El ambiente se tensó, sus miradas estaban pegadas en los ojos del otro. Ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, mientras él se removió incómodamente en el lugar.

Tardó un poco en responder.— Tú… eres muy lindo y divertido.— mencionó, restándole importancia.— Además…

—… ¿Además? ... —.

—Además… ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?—.

—¿A ti te gusta Butch cierto?— él intentaba evadir hábilmente sus preguntas.

—¡¿Porque todos piensan eso?! – ella estaba comenzando a fastidiarse.

—Será porque se llevan muy bien.— comenzó a acercarse dudosamente— Demasiado bien diría yo. Tienen los mismos gustos, hacen casi todo juntos, tal vez hasta vayan al baño juntos.— Kaoru lo fulmino con la mirada. Ese sí que había sido un comentario desafortunado. Se retractó nervioso a seguir hablando para mostrar su punto.— Hacen bromas entre sí, se regalan cosas especiales, como cuando le regalaste tu póster favorito de Nirvana y él te regaló el preciado dije su collar de Black Veil Brides, no nos lo dejaba tocar ni Brick ni a mí, siendo sus hermanos, y a ti te lo regaló como si no fuera tan importante. Van a conciertos juntos, salen a comer, van a parques de diversiones, al centro comercial a comprar esas cosas raras que les gustan a ambos. A veces, cuando salen, no vuelven hasta tarde o directamente no vuelven en toda la noche. En pocas palabras, se tratan como amigos muy íntimos. Yo creí que tu mejor amigo era Brick…—

—Lo es.— estaba seria, no entendía a lo que Boomer quería llegar.

—Si Brick es tu mejor amigo, entonces, ¿porque eres tan unida a Butch?—. Llegó hasta el final de la cama, dejando caer sus manos sobre la sábana. Sus ojos no se separaban de ella.

—¿A qué viene toda esta mierda?— contestó enfadada—¡mejor déjame en paz y lárgate!—.

Boomer frunció el ceño, se abalanzó hacia ella, quedando sobre la sorprendida morena, y sin dudarlo juntó sus labios en un apasionado beso. Tomó las muñecas de Kaoru para evitar que ella se zafase de su agarre. Intentaba meter su lengua en la boca femenina, pero la ojiverde mantenía los labios fuertemente cerrados y batallaba para quitarse al rubio de encima. De pronto, al rubio se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Era pervertida, por supuesto, pero era una gran idea después de todo. Separó sus labios de los de ella y comenzó a frotar su hombría en Kaoru. En genuina sorpresa ella abrió los ojos como platos mientras él lograba abrirla de piernas, haciendo el roce más placentero para ambos.

La voz de la morena soltó un pequeño y débil gemido de goce. Su rostro se tiñó de rojo, inhábil como estaba para evitar mostrarse complacida. Boomer sonrió ante su victoria y empezó a frotarse más fuerte. Kaoru inconscientemente enredó sus piernas alrededor del rubio, buscando más fricción.

Cuando el rubio se abalanzó sobre el pálido y sensible cuello de ella, la escuchó gritar sin más su nombre, entre pequeños sonidos placenteros. De repente, Boomer comenzó a sentirse más acalorado, aunque lo atribuyó al día de verano más que a la situación que estaba llevando a cabo.

—Boomer, espera— lo interrumpió.— ¿Qué haces? Déjame— sus súplicas eran débiles.

Él no le hizo caso alguno. Pero entonces, ella lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y lanzándolo fuera de la cama, logrando apenas escapar del agarre del ojiazul. Se arrinconó en una esquina de la pared respirando entrecortadamente. Llevó una mano a su agitado corazón, pudo notar que este latía velozmente. Estaba confundida y el rubio sólo hacía que más dudas entraran en su cabeza.

Boomer se levantó de la cama y caminó lentamente hacia la morena.

—Boomer, detente— sus palabras se cortaban con su agitación— no te me acerques.

El rubio ignoró la súplica, la acorraló en la pequeña esquina donde se encontraba y se agachó hasta estar a su altura. —Tú me gustas, Kaoru. Ten por seguro que haría lo que sea para volver a sentir tu piel sobre la mía.

La muchacha estaba muy confundida. No entendía qué era lo que le pasaba a Boomer.

—Boomer, m…me estas asustando. Ya basta, si esto es una broma, no es para nada gracio…— el ojiazul aprovechó que ella estaba distraída para besarla, interrumpiendo su diálogo. Ella aún seguía hablando, aunque privada del uso de sus labios para pronunciar correctamente las palabras. Sólo murmullos sonoros se oían en la habitación. La morena intentaba decirle que la soltara. Mala idea, ya que el rubio metió la lengua en su boca cuando esta la abrió para protestar.—.

Empezó a frotar su cuerpo con el de ella nuevamente con fulgor, mientras bajaba sus labios a su cuello, y ella sólo atino a cubrirse la boca vergonzosamente con las manos, en un inútil intento para que el rubio no oyera sus gemidos. Al ver lo que hacia la morena, Boomer tomó una de las piernas femeninas y la levantó a la altura de su cadera para hacer más fácil el movimiento de caderas tan excitante que los estaba volviendo locos.

Las cosas subían de tono cada vez más. Los roces corporales cercanos y el hecho de que la morena solo llevara puestas las bragas del bikini y una ligera playera que apenas le llegaba a cubrir los muslos, comenzaron a hacer estragos en las partes más varoniles de su ser. A través de la fina prenda que cubría el busto femenino, se podían distinguir los erguidos senos respondiendo a las caricias íntimas.

—Kaoru— murmuraba en su oído, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja— quiero… hacerte el amor.

—N-no, yo…— la morena estaba sonrojada.

—No es una pregunta...— los ojos de Boomer brillaban con lujuria.— Me muero por entrar en ti.

Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez Kaoru correspondió con la misma necesidad que el rubio. este con timideztimidez(?), [N/A: ¿que paso con el depravado sexual de hace tres segundos ㈵0...?...bueno, sigamos]. Con timidez Boomer lentamente comenzó a levantar la playera con intenciones de quitarla. La morena se separó y se la sacó en un movimiento pausado y por demás seductor, dejando al descubierto sus redondos pechos. Él aún se movía contra la pelinegra, quien sentía su feminidad hervir y humedecerse de placer, al igual que el joven sentía su hombría endurecerse. Ninguno podría resistir más.

—K…Kaoru, voy a follarte.— apenas y le salían las palabras. Recorrió con sus manos el busto de la muchacha desesperadamente.

—¡Hazlo rápido!—.

Boomer se apresuró a quitarse la ropa para luego deslizar las bragas del bikini, lo único que se interponía entre un goce más cercano. Ya desnudos, llevó a la joven de cabello oscuro hacia la cama. Se posicionó en su entrada, abriéndole piernas con una de sus manos.

—¿Estás segura de esto?— Preguntó él, con su mejor cara de lástima. Debía preguntar; él nunca la violaría.

—Sí.— ella sonrió y acaricio su mejilla—.

Boomer entró a lo idiota de una estocada, produciendo que la sonrisa de la morena desapareciera dando a lugar a algunas lágrimas. Se mordió los labios, conteniendo un grito de dolor.

—¿Estás bien?—

—Qué pregunta más estúpida.— logró articular con si típica antipatía mientras apretaba fuertemente los antebrazos del rubio.

—Lo siento—.

Esperó unos minutos para moverse, la estrechez del cuerpo de Kaoru se sentía de maravilla.

—Quiero que me respondas algo.— la chica sonaba muy seria a pesar de que su voz era un ligero gemido de dolor.—

—Dime.

—Tú… ¿eres virgen?—.

Miró hacia otro lado, tardando unos momentos en responder. –No,— la ojijade por alguna razón se sintió mal al oír eso— Ahora no.— sonrió aliviada

Empezó a moverse despacio ya que el dolor no había desaparecido completamente para la chica. —Se siente genial dentro de ti.

Ella sonrió, enredando sus piernas en la cadera del rubio y envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos, entonces lo jaló para besarlo. El rubio comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas, y la morena solo podía gemir en su boca ante la acción de Boomer. Éste dejó de aprisionar sus labios para dirigirse a su cuello donde no dudó en dejar besos húmedos y pequeñas mordidas en los puntos más sensibles, arrancando sonidos placenteros de la pequeña boca de su amante. Bajó un poco más y llegó a sus pechos, succiono y mordisqueo el pequeño botoncito rosa derecho para después seguir con el otro, eran deliciosos. Unos momentos después, él la colocó a ella sobre su cuerpo, a la vez tomándola de las caderas para ayudarla a montarlo, movió una de sus manos hacia su pecho y apretó con algo de fuerza incontenible. Ladeó su cabeza hacia atrás en pleno éxtasis, sin perder de vista el maravilloso cuerpo que se movía encima.

—¡Boomer!— exclamó ella en un aullido mezclado con lujuria.

—Se ven increíbles tus pechos desde aquí.— maravillado, observaba desde esa posición los voluminosos senos femeninos moverse al son de los pequeños saltos que ella daba para proporcionarse placer.

—Boomer, ya voy a... correrme.— mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de su acto.

Él también se sentía llegar rápidamente al orgasmo. —¡Kaoru! ¡Muevete más rápido, por favor!— rogó, clavando sus dedos en la piel de la joven pero de manera suave... Aún era un caballero y conservaba sus modales. [N\A: ¡modales!, ¡¿es enserio?! ... hace unos minutos casi viola a Kaoru, cuando ella solo quería pedirle disculpas por el accidente en la piscina..¬¬...osea WTF!?..]—.

—S-si…— subía y bajaba más rápido con la ayuda del rubio. Todo era tan placentero. Ambos gemían en celo, pidiendo más y más sin parar, como si el acto que realizaban estuviera por terminar y quisieran sacar lo mejor de ello. Esto se salía de control.

Kaoru arqueó su espalda y se estremeció al llegar al punto del goce máximo, humedeciendo el miembro de Boomer, quien en no mucho tiempo logró alcanzar el mismo estado de placer, llenándola de su esencia. Ella se dejó caer encima del ojiazul. Él solo la abrazó, aún estaba en su interior. Eso había sido maravilloso. Pero ahora estaban sudados, sonrojados, cansados y hambrientos.

—…Te amo.— se confesó el joven. Kaoru levanto su cabeza lentamente y miro sin expresión alguna al rubio ㈸6 —¡Es en serio!—.

—…yo también te amo, cretino.— ella sonrió con maldad.— pero castraré a tus estúpidos hermanos cuando estén durmiendo, eso tenlo por seguro.— no dudaba que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

—Si quieres, te consigo unas tijeras de jardinero, preciosa.— sonreía burlón, ante el sonrojo de la chica.—¡oh, vamos! Acabo de hacerte el amor y te sonrojas solo porque te digo preciosa.— besó amorosamente sus labios.—Eres una demente.

— Y tú en pervertido.— frunció el ceño.

—Sólo contigo.— dijo y le guiñó un ojo. ㈴1

Se vistieron y salieron tomados de la mano de la habitación, no sin antes acomodar todo antes de irse.

Todos los vieron llegar, sonrientes y sonrojados. Se alegraron por ellos. Kaoru se acercó a los dos chicos, al pelirrojo y al ojiverde, estos ya estaban vestidos con su ropa típica. Los tomó del brazo y los empujó con fuerza y agresividad a la piscina, mojándolos completamente. Se lo merecían por pendejos.

—¡Oye!.— ese era Brick.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos te sucede?!— Butch estaba cabreado.— La morena ignoró como toda una profesional a esos idiotas.

—Así que... ¿ya son novios?— Miyako lucía algo incomoda, pero feliz por su amiga.

—Miyako, nosotros no….— Kaoru también estaba incomoda.

—Es verdad. Kaoru.— acotó el rubio como si recordara que debía decirle algo—.¿Quieres ser mi novia?.— dijo como si nada, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—Sinceramente...— ella se cruzó de brazos, el ojiazul repentinamente tomó sus mejillas y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.—… diría que sí— sonrió sonrojada.

—Me dan diabetes con solo verlos.— decía Butch desde el agua, algo desilusionado, pero feliz por su hermano.

—Yo me empalago, y eso que amo los dulces.— Brick decía burlón.

—¡Aún quedan cosas pendientes con ustedes dos!.— Kaoru sonrió maliciosa—Yo que ustedes me turnaría para dormir. ¡Quién sabe que podría pasar de noche y en medio de la oscuridad!— los dos muchachos con cara de horror llevaron sus manos a sus partes nobles.

Todos rieron y disfrutaron el resto de la tarde, comiendo galletas y tomando limonada. En el reproductor sonaba la divertida canción de Kill The Noise Brillz And Minxx de Saturn. Mientras cantaban, hacían caras raras y graciosas, se la estaban pasando bien, como amigos y… ¿algo más?

* * *

_**F****: Mitzuki-kun :)**_


End file.
